A change in life
by AinhoaGC
Summary: Mr. Green is back, and Mrs. Hughes trys to stop him, but things go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Anna was walking along the corridor, hoping to find some peace, when she saw something coming out from under a door. She kneeled in front of it and saw that it was a bright red pool of blood. It was as if her heart just stopped, and she run to the dinner room, where all the guests and servants were supposed to be. She opened the door and everyone turned to look at her.

-Mr. Carson, is every guest here?

-Of course Mrs. Bates.

-And everyone from the staff?

-Yes. Everyone is...

-No Mr. Carson- Daisy cut him, and Anna's heart stopped- Mrs. Hughes is not here.

-Oh my God!

-What's wrong Mrs. Bates?

-There's blood in the corridor downstairs, and I can't open the door.

Mr. Carson's face turned white and he run downstairs, knocking off everything that was on his way. He stopped in front of the door and tried to open it.

-Elsie? Open the door! Elsie, please!

No-one answered him, so he quickly hit the door with his body. It fell open and his world, just as he knew it exploded, broke into small pieces of glass that was his heart.

Elsie was tied to the wall, with her mouth covered by a piece of her own dress, which had been ripped off. Mr. Caron could see her legs perfectly, that had cuts all over them; her breasts, because her blouse had been ripped off, and her pale arms, that had also cuts all over them. Her shoes where on the other side of the room, her knickers had been ripped into pieces and laid next to her and what was left from her stockings laid against the desk that was next to the door. A pool of bright red blood surrounded her, and Mr. Carson felt how his own blood disappeared from his veins. He run to her and felt her heart that was beating slowly, but still beating. Hope rose inside of him, and he tried to stay calm. He carefully untied her and turned to face Anna.

-She's still alive, but she won't if you don't run for Dr. Clarkson.

Anna run out of the room and left them alone. Charles took the piece of clothing from her mouth and run his hand along her cheek.

-Please Elsie, I love you. I can't live without you. Just please open your eyes. Just that.- A few seconds after he spoke Elsie opened her blue eyes, and looked at him.

-That's it my girl, don't close them, alright?- She nodded lightly and smiled at him.

-What happened to you? Who did this?

-I'm afraid- Elsie's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

-Don't be. I'm here. I'm not leaving you.

-Charles, I was attacked.- She stopped for a moment before carrying on. - But I don't know if it matters now. I'm going to die so...

-No, my girl. You're going to be alright. I'm sure of it.

-You know Charles, I was afraid, but now that I know that you love me, I just want you to know that I love you too. I want you to know that before I die.

-Elsie Hughes, you are not going to die! You cannot leave me. I plan to marry you and have children with you, and I can't do that if you are dead.

-You want to marry me? The old housekeeper?

-Yes. That is why I love you, because I know you can be rigid, and I saw you being rigid; but I want to see you as a mother and as my wife.

-Why couldn't you just tell me as soon as you found out that you loved me?

-Because I was afraid. Afraid that you may not love me too.

-Well, now you know. I wish we could have had more time to spend together.

-Don't say that- Charles's eyes were full with tears, and he tried to keep clam. He tried not to break down.- Please don't say that.

-Charles, be realistic. I lost most of my blood. I'm dying.

-NO!- Charles's tears run freely through his cheeks- You are not going to die! If you die whoever did this to you will die too!

Her Ladyship was standing against the doorframe, watching them. Her heart ached with love and saddens. The scene was horrible and at the same time beautiful. He was holding her, crying, while trying to keep her awake. Suddenly heavy footsteps were heard along the corridor. She turned and saw Anna with Dr. Clarkson and Lord Grantham. She quickly moved away from the door and let them get inside.

-What happened? - Dr. Clarkson kneeled beside them and looked at her cuts.

-She was attacked. I don't know anything else.

He nodded and started working. He took care of the wounds (Charles had to take really good hold of her because she tried to back away from him, screaming in pain), put bandages around them, and took care of her bruises and swollen lip.

Charles took her in his arms and carried her to her room. He placed her gently on the bed and looked at her. She was all covered in bandages, some of them already red from the blood that was still trying to escape from her body. Her Ladyship helped Charles and Anna take her clothes off and put a nightdress on. Dr. Clarkson entered the room after that and looked at them.

\- She lost blood, but not enough to die. I want someone with her all the time in case she needs anything. And I want to know, when she's ready to tell you, what happened. For now, let her rest.

He looked one last time at her and left with the saddest look on his face Charles ever saw. Her Ladyship wished goodnight to Charles and Anna and then left the room. He sat on the bed, taking Elsie's hand on his.

-You see? You're going to be alright. Just fine. - She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

-I see. I see that you haven't proposed to me yet, as you promised you would.

-Wait a minute here, because I've got the ring in my room. Just hold on, ok?

She nodded and watched him leave. He was really happy. He run to his room took it from his closet and run back to her room. She was smiling at him, the sweetest look on her face.

-Elsie Hughes, I've loved you since that first day you came to Downton Abbey wearing that old dress and that smile on your face and beautiful blue eyes. I remember that I asked you, as a gentleman, if you wanted me to carry your luggage, and you almost slapped me across the face telling me that you could do it. Since then I knew we would get on just fine.

I know that Sybil's death hit me harder than I thought it would. I was really grateful that you were there for me. You are the only one who knows what things I adore, what things I hate and were my loyalty stands. I've always taken care of myself, and the only thing I want is to be able to grow old with you, to be able to have children with you, maybe not as much children as I wanted but still, and to see that you can take care of me when I no longer can.

And because life hasn't been kind to you. And you deserve a little bit of happiness in your life. That's why, Elsie Hughes, I'm telling you that I love you, that I would shout it on the streets of Yorkshire if I had to. I don't love you Elsie; I adore you as much, or even more, as my own life. That is why I'm asking you to marry me.

Elsie's eyes filled with tears, as she heard his words, and when he finished his little speech they were running freely through her cheeks.

-I've never thought that you would talk to me like that and about that.

-I just want to take care of you, like I'm doing now, the rest of our lives.

-If I could move I would kiss you, but I can't.

-I think I can do something about that.

He climbed in bed with her, placed both hands on her face and slowly approached her face to his.

-I'll be careful with your lip. – He whispered against her mouth.

She felt his warm breath against her mouth as he slowly pressed his lips on hers. He tasted like wine, and she smiled thinking how she would taste the best wines just by kissing him. She tasted like chocolate and honey. He was enjoying the kiss when suddenly she pulled away from him. He looked at her and saw a look of fear in her eyes.

-I'm sorry Charles. I didn't mean to pull away from you. I really mean it.

He looked at her. Her swollen lip, the bruises in her arms, legs, and waist; her knickers, her stockings, her blouse and skirt ripped apart, and how ashamed she looked of herself.

-You got raped.

The room was full of silence and she looked at him. Her tears running through her cheeks and the fear in her eyes answered him before she did with words.

-I just… didn't want… you… to…

-You got raped- He repeated simply.

-I'm sorry Charles. I wish I were dead.

Anna looked at her and remembered that Mr. Green was staying in the house.

-He did it again didn't he?

Elsie turned to see Anna standing next to the bed.

-Who? Do what? - Charles blood was boiling, and he felt how his cheeks and ears turned red.

-Mr. Green. – Anna said it before Elsie did.

She screamed and covered her face with her hands, crying, and nodded at Anna's statement.

-Mr. Green raped you before?

-Mr. Carson, he raped me.

-And why you didn't tell us?!

-Mr. Carson, Mrs. Hughes knew it. She was the only one.

-Then how on earth he got the chance to rape you Elsie?!

-God, Charles, you sound like if it was my fault! - Elsie was so angry and so scared.

-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you that impression. But how did this happen?

-I found him in the same room where you found me. I tried to scare him, but before I knew it, he had moved to the door and had locked it. He then approached me and held me by my arms. I tried to escape but he wouldn't let me go. I hit him with my shoes on his stomach and tried to escape again, but he hit me hard on the face, I fell to the floor, and before I knew it he was tying me to the wall. He took my shoes off, and… and…

-He raped you then.

-Yes. He had ripped my stockings and my knickers off me, and had opened my blouse with such force that he broke it. He took my corset off and I don't know what he did with it.

-And how did you get all those cuts?

-Well. He knew that I would tell her Ladyship what happened, so he wanted to make sure I took that secret with me to the grave.

He looked at her for a moment, marveling at how she survived such a horrid thing; before she pulled him to her, hugging him, crying in his chest.

-It's ok Elsie, you cry as much as you want.

Anna was crying, with her hand covering her mouth. This was much more horrible than her own experience.

-Mrs. Hughes, if you think its ok, I would like to tell this to her Ladyship and my own experience to her too.

She nodded, still crying in Charles chest. Anna quickly left; making sure the door was properly closed. She run downstairs, to the dinner room.

-I'm sorry to disturb m'lady.

-No need to worry. How is she?

-Mr. Carson and I know what happened to her.

-And?

-She got raped by Mr. Green. And then he tried to kill her.

-That's not possible.

-It is m'lady. He raped me too. Last year, m'lady.

-Robert, call the authorities.

He was holding her, not saying a thing. When he felt that she had stopped crying he looked down at her. Her blue eyes were red, and he could see the rivers the tears had caused.

-Elsie, don't worry. I'm not leaving you. And if you think that something like this is going to stop me from marrying you, you're wrong.

-You really want to?

-I do. And don't worry about this, her Ladyship and his Lordship will take care of it.

-What if he comes back?

-Then he will have to deal with me.

She smiled at him and hugged him. This was just a warm embrace between the both of them.

-You're very good to me Charles.

-You deserve it. Now sleep my love, I will stay with you from now on.

She slowly closed her eyes and soon after that she fell asleep. He laid in the bed, with her head on his chest, looking at her with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Many weeks had passed and Mrs. Hughes wounds were healing, the ones in her heart slower than the ones on her skin. Mr. Green had been arrested after what happened, and waiting, were they, for the trial.

She had been getting ill in the mornings, and Charles was afraid that she might have caught an infection. Dr. Clarkson used to come one or twice along the week to check on her, and Charles was waiting for today's visit so he could tell him.

He was pacing along the corridor when he heard Dr. Clarkson and Anna talking. He saw them at the end of the corridor, and walked in their direction.

-Dr. Clarkson, before you see her, I want to tell you something. She's been getting ill in the mornings, she's been very tired, and she always keeps track of her period in her calendar. She's two weeks late.

-You think she could be…?

-I don't know, that's why I told you.

-Don't worry. Let's see if she is, or not, ok Mr. Carson?

He nodded. Dr. Clarkson walked to her room and entered it. Anna squeezed Mr. Carson's upper arm, smiled and went back to the servants hall. He swallowed hard his feelings, trying to stay calm. After several minutes Dr. Clarkson got out from the room and approached Mr. Carson.

-Her wounds are much better, and I think she will be able to star walking, at least, around the room.

-And about the other thing?

-She is, I'm sorry.

-Does she know?

-I had to tell her. When I left the room she was crying.

-Thank you Dr. Clarkson.

-No need to thank me, it's my job. Mr. Carson, Charles, I know she means a lot to you, so please, stay by her side. She needs a lot of help right now. She needs you. Don't be like other men that leave their wives or their girlfriends after being raped by someone. Sometimes they even leave them pregnant. It's not her fault.

-Don't you worry Dr. Clarkson. I won't.

-You are a good men Mr. Carson. I'm glad she has you.

Dr. Clarkson turned and left, leaving Mr. Carson in the silence of the corridor. He slowly walked to Mrs. Hughes room and knocked.

-Who is it? - He could hear her sobs and felt how his heart broke into pieces.

-It's me. May I come in?

-If you want. - He felt how disgusted she was with herself.

He opened it and entered the room. She was lying in bed, with her hands on her tummy and was looking out the window.

-Elsie?

-You know by now, don't you?

-Yes. I was the one who asked Dr. Clarkson to… you know.

-To find out if I was pregnant or not?!- Elsie's eyes were red from crying.

-I just wanted to know if it was this or an infection that could kill you.

-Well this is no better than an infection, is it? Now I'm going to be a mother, out of wedlock, and the father of my child is going to be a criminal. I should've stayed in Scotland.

-Don't say that.

-It's the bloody truth Charles! You just can run away from it!

-No, we can't, but we can trick our minds.

-What do you mean?

-You have to have this child, I know I'm not its father, but we could make everyone think that is ours.

-But what about your honour?! What if the child is born before we are married?

-That I will claim to be its father, and I won't care a bit about what they say.

-I wish this baby were yours. I mean it Charles.

-I know Elsie, but we can't change how life works.

-I hate life. Why it had to happen to me. I'm old, why did I have to get pregnant. Why?!

-Elsie, I think you should rest.

-Rest?! Do you think that something like this is going to change by resting?!

-No. You are right. Anything is going to change it.

-Now don't try to comfort me by saying that I'm right!

-Alright! - Charles closed the door with such force that it was heard in the library by Lady and Lord Grantham. - What the hell you want to hear?! You want to hear me saying that you should have stayed in your bloody house, being hit and raped by your bloody father?! Is it?!

-Don't talk about my father.

-You know is the truth Elsie. You can't run away from it, like you said.

-Don't talk about my father!

-Then who I should talk about?! About your loveless heart?! About how stupid I was of giving it to you in the first place?!

-Giving me what?!

-My heart.

-Leave Mr. Carson.

-I'm not finished!

-Yes you are Mr. Carson. Leave my room at once, unless you want me to call Mr. Barrow.

He turned away from her and got out from the room.

-What's wrong Mr. Carson? Her Ladyship had heard the screams and was a little worried.

-There's not going to be any wedding.

-Why?

-We are too different, and I can't take care of a baby that is not mine.

He walked back downstairs, feeling empty, angry and sad. Anna saw that her Ladyship was standing in the corridor, shocked.

-M' lady?

-Anna, did Mr. Carson just say that Mrs. Hughes is pregnant?

-He did m'lady.

-And there's not going to be any wedding?

-Yes m'lady.

She walked to Mrs. Hughes room, knocked and entered. She had her hands covering her face, like if she was trying to hide her tears from the world.

-Mrs. Hughes? – She walked slowly to her bed.

Elsie looked up and found her Ladyship staring at her. She whipped her tears with the back of her hand.

-Is there anything I can do to help you m'lady?

-Mrs. Hughes I understand that you and Mr. Carson had a fight. Was it because he found out you are pregnant?

-M'lady, he was the one who told Dr. Clarkson to run some test, or whatever, on me to find out if I was indeed pregnant or not.

-Then why is he so angry?

-Because I've been rude and haven't really paid any kind of attention to what he was saying. But he also said some horrible things m'lady.

-It's been a very strange time, for all of us. Think of what you told him and what he told you, give each other some time, then you can talk again.

-You mean that he has to come back?

-Yes. He will, every men does, after some time of thinking.

-But what if he doesn't?

-He will Mrs. Hughes. No need to worry. And about your wedding, don't worry, you'll get married.

-You really think so m'lady?

-I do. Now rest. You need to.

She nodded, closing her eyes. Her Ladyship walked to the door, took one last glance at Mrs. Hughes and left. Anna was waiting outside.

-Is something wrong m'lady?

-They just had an argument.

-Is it really true that there's not going to be a wedding?

-I don't think so. They are made for each other, they just need time to set adjust to the changes.

-Does she need anything?

-No, she's resting.

Her Ladyship walked downstairs, looking for her husband or Mr. Carson. She found both in the library, talking.

-Robert, may I talk with Mr. Carson for a minute?

-Of course.

He left the room. She was trying to find words for what she wanted to say, but couldn't.

-M'lady?

-Mr. Carson, she's very important to you, isn't she?

-She's nothing to me but a pain.

-A pain in your heart?

-What do you mean m'lady?

-Carson, she has been raped, she's alone, scared and pregnant. Both of you are tired, of everything, but you can't cancel all your plans because of an argument. She needs someone, and even if you think that she's trying to back away from you she's not doing it on purpose. She has a mix of feeling right now, except for one, the one that tells you that she loves you.

-Maybe you are right m'lady. Maybe we both said things we shouldn't have.

-Just give her time to adjust to the little one, ok?

-Of course m'lady.

-And one last thing.

-What m'lady?

-You two are getting married next week.

-What?

-I don't want that child without father Mr. Carson, and I'm sure Mrs. Hughes doesn't either.

-I'll go and tell her.

-No. She's resting. You can go, but don't wake her up.

Charles nodded and turned to leave the room. He felt stupid and he was sure that she felt the same way. He walked upstairs to her room, opened it and approached to the bed. She looked so beautifulin her sleep. Her cheeks were a beautiful shade of pink, her auburn curls were spread all over her pillow, and a small smile on her lips. Charles noticed that her hands were on her tummy. He looked back to the door, almost sure that she didn't want him in her room, but then he approached his face to her cheek and kissed her.

-I'm sorry.

It was the last thing he said before sitting beside her on the bed. He was so in love with this woman. His woman.

No-one knew where the butler could be, not a single clue. Everyone was looking for him, afraid he might have left Downton, and Mrs. Hughes. Mrs. Patmore and Daisy were looking for him in the attic, but found nothing, so they decided to tell Mrs. Hughes. They both knew that her heart would break, but it was the right thing to do.

Mrs. Patmore knocked lightly on the door and opened it. She was lying in bed, with her arms around Mr. Carson's body and her head on his chest. He was holding her, with one hand on her back and the other one on her waist. They both were sleeping.

-I thin' we found 'hem, Daisy.

-What do we tell her Ladyship?

-What we saw.

Daisy quickly run downstairs, and found everyone in the library. Everyone turned to look at her.

-Mrs. Patmore and I found him.

-Where? - Anna couldn't believe it. –Where on earth he could have been?

-In Mrs. Hughes room.

-What were they doing?

-They were sleeping m'lady. Holding each other.

-Didn't I tell you Robert that they would make up?- Her Ladyship had moved to his Lordship's side, and had kissed him on the cheek.

-Should we wake them up m'lady?

\- No Daisy. Let them sleep.

Daisy nodded and went to find Mrs. Patmore, who was standing on the staircase.

-Well?

-Her Ladyship told me that we should let them sleep.

-Then we ought to go back to our kitchen, don't you think?

She nodded, relieved in a way to know that he was with her.

Mrs. Hughes heard the door close and open her eyes to see Charles sleeping soundly.

-Charles- Her voice was a whisper, but he reacted to her words.

-Hmmmmm…

-Shouldn't you go back?

-The doctor said that he wanted someone with you all the time, and that's what I'm doing.

-I appreciate it but…

-No buts.- Charles opened his eyes, and looked at her blue deep oceans they called eyes.- Elsie, don't say anything right now, ok? Just listen.

I'm sorry I said those things about your father. I shouldn't have. It's been a really hard time, and finding out that you were pregnant and it wasn't mine… I was angry, but not with you, but with myself, because I didn't protect you, and now I'm paying for it.

I really wished I could have been there. I love you and I know that you will get tired of hearing it, but I won't get tired of telling you.

-I should apologize too.

-No, you shouldn't.

-Why?

-Because is not your fault.

She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

-Oh, by the way, her Ladyship told me that we are getting married next week.

-Next week!? That's too soon. I won't have time to find a dress and with the bruises and the bandages I won't look as a bride.

-You will, even when you are wearing that horrible yellow dress you look like a bride to me.

-I knew you didn't like it. With that look on your face and the way you try to trick me into buying other dresses I could've guessed it with my eyes closed.

-Her Ladyship will take care of everything.

-Charles, I've had an idea. Let's get married today, in the privacy of my room.

-You don't want a big wedding?

-Maybe after the baby is born.

-If that's what you want is alright with me.

They stayed in silence, just feeling the heat from each other.

-Are you sad because is not yours?

-In a way. It's complicated. I don't think I should be angry with the poor baby, it's not its fault, and I shouldn't be angry with you either. I wish Mr. Green would go to jail and get hanged.

-Charles! I've never heard you say something like that!

-It's the truth, or not?

-To be honest I want it to happen. Not just for me but for Anna too.

-Everything will be alright.

-Yes, and it's almost lunchtime and you haven't chosen his Lordships wine.

-True! I'll be back. Wait here.

-Do you think I'm going to move?

-it's an expression.

-I'm sure. Now go before they start looking for you again.

He kissed her lips and left the room. Elsie looked from the door to the window, and then to her tummy, where she placed both her hands.

-Hello little one. I'm your mother and I love you. Your daddy is the butler I'm going to get married with. Well, actually he is not, your daddy is a bad man, that attacked me, but the men you should call your father is the butler I told you before. He's a nice man, and I love him very much. He will take care of us. I know he will.


	3. Chapter 3

They had got married, and were trying to find a cottage, but it had been a failed mission for now. Her wounds were much better and she was already walking to the kitchen with any help from Charles. Her baby was growing like a weed, and her tummy could be seen from her dresses now.

Mr. Green's trial was going to be that same week, and Elsie was afraid he might go free. She didn't want anything to happen to her or her baby again or to Anna. The poor angel.

Mr. Gillingham had fired Mr. Green, and it had been a total relief for every maid in the house.

Her Ladyship was trying to help Mrs. Hughes, but she always said the same: "I'll work until my water breaks m'lady". It was the sign that she was capable of everything. Until the end.

Mrs. Hughes was sitting in her sitting room, knitting, when someone knocked on the door.

-Who is it?

-Charles.

-Oh, come in. - She stopped knitting and turned to see him. He looked happy, almost glowing with happiness.

-Charles, what happened?

-What makes you think that something happened?

-You have rosy cheeks, and a look on your eyes that tells me that something happened.

-Mr. Green's trial.

Her face turned pale and it was as if her heart had stopped.

-What is going to happen to him?

-He's going to jail. - She breath in relief, closed her eyes and smiled, placing one hand on her tummy. – Many women have testified against him, and he's going to be hanged around your due date.

-So my baby will be born when he dies?

-Sort of. Yes.

-Her Ladyship told you?

-Yes. She went to tell Anna.

-It's over.

-Yes. That baby of yours is going to be alright. Because he's no longer here.

-I can't believe it. Anna is going to be so happy and Mr. bates.

-Elsie, what about you?

-What do you mean?

-You are ok?

-Of course I'm ok. I've never been better.

-I just wanted to be sure.

-Charles, I'm eight months pregnant, the trial took that long for a sentence, and we could've been hurt by Mr. Green in that time, but he didn't come back. I married you because I love you, and because of this one. I wasn't afraid, and now that I know that he's going to die I don't feel the difference. I'm ok, and so is this little one. Don't worry. I wasn't afraid and I'm not now.

-You're a brave woman.

-You give me the strength I need.

-Well, I came here also to tell you that her Ladyship has found a cottage, and she wants us to see it.

-I hope this one is the right one.

-I hope so too.

-Could you hand me my hat and my purse?

-Of course. We will go by car, unless Lady Mary takes it. She had to go to London, some private business.

-Well, then let's go.

Charles helped her up, giving her minute to prepare herself. He put his hat on and both walked to the main hall, where his Lordship where.

-I'm sorry Carson, but Lady Mary just left. I tried to tell her that you needed the car, but she was already late so… I'm sorry.

-No need to be sorry m'lord. We'll go walking.

Elsie smiled at him and turned, putting her gloves on. Charles and she walked slowly to the address her Ladyship had given him. Both of them were hoping to find a proper cottage before the little one made its entrance.

Elsie was walking behind Charles, when she felt a pain in her stomach. It wasn't bad, so she didn't pay any attention to it. About ten minutes later she felt another pain, this one a little more painful. She took a couple of deep breaths, and placed herself beside Charles. He turned his head slightly to see her looking down to her belly, with both hands on it.

-Elsie, is something wrong?

-No, everything's fine. The baby is just moving.

She smiled at him and placed her hand on his upper arm.

They both kept walking, further away from the village every minute. The pains were getting stronger and more painful, but Elsie didn't want to tell Charles about them. Not yet. Charles was talking, thinking that she was listening to him, when suddenly she topped walking, gasping for air and placing both hands on her belly.

-Elsie? - Charles turned and looked at her, not sure what was wrong with her.

-Charles… the baby…

-No. The baby's not coming, is it?

She nodded, taking his hand on hers ad squeezing it.

-But it can't… There's no one here, and we can't turn around now!

-Well Charles, the baby doesn't seem to mind.

-Well, there's nothing to worry about unless your water breaks.

She nodded and smiled at him.

-Everything is going to be alright. Our little one is coming.

He nodded, put both arms around her, and helped her inside a forest that as next to the path. He helped her sit and took off her hat, gloves and held her hands.

-What do I do?

-Just stay with me.

He nodded and took his hat and jacket of, not sure what he was going to do.

The pains had got worse, and Charles wiped the sweat trickling from her forehead. Elsie knew that she would have that baby right there and very soon, and she was scared to death. "What if something goes wrong?" she thought through a contraction.

-Elsie, things are progressing quite well, but your wat…

She gasped, and squeezed his hand. She felt her water breaking, and tried to stay clam, or as clam as she could.

-Ok, don't worry Elsie.

-Charles, the baby will be here soon, I can tell.

-Well, I'll be here to welcome it to the world.

The pains were almost unbearable, and the only thing she wanted was that baby out of her.

-Ok Elsie, I can see the baby's head, if you think you can, give me a really big push.

She squeezed Charles shoulders as she pushed with all her strength.

-Very good Elsie, the head is almost out, another one, just one.

She pushed again, with the little strength that was left in her.

-Just a few more pushes Elsie, a few more.

Almost an hour went by with Elsie pushing, screaming and almost crying.

-I can't push anymore.

-You have to Elsie, please.

-I can't.

-Elsie, our baby is almost here, I just need one more.

She closed her eyes, and nodded. She pushed and screamed, feeling how the little one came out. The cries of a new-born filled the air as Charles placed the baby in Elsie's chest.

-Is a girl!

Charles was crying as he saw Elsie covering the baby with his jacket. He cut the cord, tied it and took care of the afterbirth.

He was admiring his little family when he heard something behind some trees. He placed himself in front of her, with the intention of protecting her, and waited. A man appeared, a farmer Charles thought, and stopped to look at them.

-Sir, can you help us?

-Sure. I believe you need to get to town no?

-Yes sir. Just to the hospital.

-Sure thing. I got a carriage, not big thing, on the path. If you follow me.

Charles took her in his arms, taking also her hat, gloves and purse. He followed the man, and placed her on the carriage.

-Charles, you should go back to Downton and tell her Ladyship.

-Once I know that you are alright I will.

-What are we going to name her?

-Well, I like Rosie.

-I like Jane.

-Then, what about Jane Rosie?

-Perfect.

They look down at their girl, with rosy cheeks, a little button nose, blue eyes and little auburn curls. Elsie run her finger through her cheek.

-She's very soft.

-And as perfect as you.

-Well, both of you, there's the hospital.

Charles turned to see a big building, and a few nurses outside. The man stopped the carriage in front of the building. A few nurses approached the carriage. One of them was Mrs. Crawley.

-Well, Mr. and Mrs. Carson, is that baby of…

-Are you talking about this little angel? - Elsie showed her the baby in her arms.

-Mrs. Carson! - Isobel's face lighted with happiness as Charles slowly helped her down.

-Thank you sir! Thank you very much.

-No problem.

-Elsie, now that I know that Mrs. Crawley is with you I'm going back to Downton , ok?

-Alright Charles.

She slowly kissed him and placed her forehead against his.

-I love you.

-I love you too.

The world is a horrible place, but also a wonderful place, if you have that someone you care beside you.


End file.
